


Hole Abuser pt1

by Pregnantpenisbulgekid



Series: hole abuser [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fast Sex, Lactation, Large Cock, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plan B, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pregnantpenisbulgekid/pseuds/Pregnantpenisbulgekid
Summary: part one of a mini series of a girl who gets hooked up with this guy who abuse her holes
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: hole abuser [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177439
Kudos: 12





	Hole Abuser pt1

**Author's Note:**

> you can either read from the males point of view or females point of view
> 
> if you like it leave a comment or suggestions for the next story

It's a dark and crummy night and Robert is sitting at the bar slowly drinking his Scotch on the Rocks. As he looks around the bar he spots this beautiful girl sitting in a corner booth drinking alone. He gets up and walks over to her table and asks “Do you mind if  
I join you?” She looks up at Robert and responds “I could use some company.”. Robert slides into the booth and introduces himself. “Hi I’m Robert.” She smiles “ Hi Robert, my name is Brittney.” Robert asks “Why are you here tonight?” She looks at Robert's clean shaven face and replies “ I was supposed to meet this guy I found on an online dating site.” She pulls out her phone and shows Robert the guy. Robert teases her “You can do better than that guy.” She smiles and says “How so?” Well Robert starts, “This guy is like 45. He also probably has a criminal record an lives in his parents basement.'' Brittney laughs and smiles at you. “Why don't you dump him and hook up with me? Robert grins sexly. She looks at you surprised “Really and why would I want to do that?” Robert leans closer to Brittney and whispers “ I have something he doesn’t have.” “And what could that be?” Brittney says. Robert leans back and grins as he looks down at his hardened cock in his pants. Brittney looks down and gasps. “ Now what do you think?” Robert says. Brittney reaches down and feels the growing and pulsing cock in Robert's jeans.“Oh shit that's really big” She says as she tries to feel Robert’s whole cock. Brittney leans in and whispers that she is still a virgin. Robert grins and replies “I can help you fix that.” Robert calls a waiter and pays for both of your drinks. 

Robert leads Brittney into his apartment and leads her to his bedroom. Making out with her as he unbuttons brittanys shirt. He fumbles on unbuttoning your jeans. Brittney lays back on the bed and Robert takes his massive rock hard cock out of his boxers and rubs it against Britney's tits. Brittney whimpers a little brit and Robert grins “I am only getting started” he bends down and unfastens brittneys bra. Robert then proceeds to lick and nibble on brittanys tender nipples. Brittney squirms under Robert as he playfully bites on her nipples. Robert stands up again and asks Brittney “Are you ready for the best night of your life.” Brittney nods. Robert proceeds to rub the head of his cock up and down, between the folds, and found that she was already a little wet. Robert grabs some lube from a drawer as Brittney gets the rest of the way undressed. Robert walks over rubbing lube all over his pulsing cock. He lays Brittney down onto the bed and teases her pussy with the tip of his cock. Brittney whimpers as Robert lined himself up in front of her entrance, and without hesitating, he pushed inside. Forcefully. Robert pushes in and feels her hymen. Robert pushes a little harder and feels it break. Brittney gave out a muffled groan as Robert mercilessly took her virginity, and forced his girth inside of her in. Brittney’s tightness was mind-blowing. Robert groaned, restraining himself so he wouldn’t unload inside here right there and then.Robert grunted loudly as he rammed the entire length of his cock deep inside of Brittney's tight pussy .“Oh fuck!” Brittney moaned in pain, “Not so rough! You’re really big.” “You’ll get used to it.” Robert grunted as he began thrusting. He didn’t start slow either. Staring at a steady rhythm was too much for Brittney's pussy to bear. She winced in pain with every thrust as she felt him bruising the walls of her pussy. She nearly doubled over in pain whenever the head of his cock slammed into her cervix. She cried out in pain the first time that happened, but Robert didn’t seem to care. In fact, it only seemed to make him more aroused as he started thrusting faster and faster the more Brittney cried out in pain. Brittney winced in pain again as Robert rammed his cock against her cervix once again. Brittney could barely stand she was in so much pain. But Robert didn’t relent. He just pounded his cock into the deepest parts of her pussy over and over, throbbing and twitching wildly the whole time. She could feel how close he was and desperately wished he would change his mind and pull out at the last second. But Brittney received no such luck. A few moments later she felt the hot flow of cum flood her pussy as Robert's cock swelled and he moaned loudly. Brittney whimpered as she was helpless to stop what was happening to her. He arched his back and pushed as far into her as he could, managing to get her almost to the very base of his cock – earning him a muffled, pained cry from Brittney. Then he came – pulse after pulse of hot seed shooting out at the cervix, which his cock pressed so painfully against. He held the position for his entire climax. Brittney tried to wriggle out of the painful intrusion, but his firm grip held her in place. Finally, as he delivered his last seeds, Robert slumped down over Brittney, his cum covered cock in her pussy. After what felt like an eternity Robert finally pulls out. He rolls over on his back next to Brittney and gasps “How did you like that?” Brittney just lays there gasping for air. Brittney’s pussy slowly oozes cum. After a while Brittney gets up and asks “Where is your bathroom?” Robert points at a door across from his room. Robert gets up and walks over to his computer and takes a piece of paper and jots down his phone number. Robert slides it into Brittany's coat pocket. Brittney walks out of the bathroom fully dressed. Robert walks Brittney to the door and says “If you want to see me again I gave you my number” As he points to Brittney's coat. She smiles and walks out of the door. Robert closes the door and leans against the door grinning. 

The next day Robert calls his friend Justin. Robert tells Justin about last night with Brittney. Justin asks “ I want to meet this girl.” Robert replies “ Let's set up a meeting later this week.” Robert decides to meet up on Friday and then texts Brittney asking if she is free on Friday. She texts back “Ya I am.” “I have a friend that wants to meet you” Robert texts back.  
When Friday comes around Robert and Justin are hanging out at Robert's apartment waiting for Brittney to show up. Then there is a knock on the door and Robert gets up and walks across the room to the door and checking the peephole Robert sees that is Brittney. Robert opens the door and Brittney walks in. Justin sits there gapping at her. Robert starts to undress and makes his way over to Brittany. Her eyes drifted down their toned bodies until her gaze finally landed on their crotches. Both of them were already fully erect and the closer they got to Brittney the more nervous she became. Both of their cocks were absolutely massive. Definitely much bigger than any cock she had dealt with before. They both had to be at least 10 inches long. Not only that but they were incredibly thick too. Just from looking at them Brittney knew even if they could fit inside of her it would be an incredibly tight fit. “Fuck. I need you both inside of me.” She whispered. Brittney grunts“What are you waiting for? Shove your big fucking cocks inside of me!” That was all the encouragement Robert and Justin needed to get started. They both moved their cocks away from her for a brief moment so they could properly align themselves with both of Brittney's holes. With a single thrust from each of them both of the guys rammed their hard cocks deep inside of her tight holes. Somehow, the cocks did fit inside of her, but just barely. Brittney thought both her pussy and her asshole were going to be torn apart the longer the guys had their way with her holes. As painful as it was, Brittney loved it. She moaned even louder as she felt the guys thrust their cocks as hard as they could, as deep as they could, into her pussy and ass. The guy named Justin was fucking her ass,hooked his arms underneath Brittney’s legs and lifted her up and completely off of the couch while still ramming his cock up her ass. Since they weren’t fucking her at the same pace Brittney almost never stopped moaning. She could feel both of their cocks swell much larger than they were before while they fucked her. Brittney knew they were close. And so was she. “YOU’RE ABOUT TO FUCKING CUM, AREN’T YOU!? CUM INSIDE OF ME! CUM INSIDE OF MY TIGHT FUCKING HOLES!!!” Brittney cried at the top of her lungs. As soon as she stopped speaking, Brittney felt both Robert and Justin plunge the whole lengths of their cocks in her holes and cum. They both shot such huge, thick loads inside of her, making Brittney cum as well. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her entire body trembled and shook in the guys hands. Her pussy and asshole clamped onto the cocks inside of her like a vice and sucked them in deeper, urging them to fill the deepest parts of her body with their hot loads. Eventually, Robert and Justin stopped cumming and pulled out of Brittney. Justin, who was holding her, let her down gently. Robert sat down next to Brittney gasping and sweating. Justin was just laying there moaning. Robert moves his hand to Brittney's tits and rubs them. Robert asks quietly “ Can Justin film us fucking?” Brittney slowly nods. You grin and turn towards justin and asks “ Will you film us fucking dude” Justin nods and grabs his phone and says “I’m ready!”The next thing Brittney felt was Robert's throbbing cock rubbing against her large, toned ass. Teasing her, Brittney moans for Robert to fuck her. You two fuck, hard. You dick her down good and she's really into it, she loves your cock and you make her cum a few times, you totally get off hearing her scream and her tight pussy leaking the juices from before. Robert talking dirty to Brittney moans.“Yeah? You want me to cum inside? Fuck! You’re just a fucking whore that’s begging to be bred!” Robert moaned. His cock was a blur going in and out of Brittney's pussy.After just a couple more thrusts Robert grunted loudly, rammed his cock against Brittney's cervix, and shot his load. Brittney cries out of pleasure and pain. As much as it fucking hurt to have his cock ram against her cervix, Brittney was addicted to the feeling of being creampied. With how much cum Robert was pouring into her, Brittney was convinced she was going to get pregnant from this. She desperately hoped that Robert would get her pregnant. Brittney came again at the thought. Her second orgasm was just as powerful as her first. Once he finished, Robert gently pulled out of Brittney and rolled over to his back moaning as his cock covered in Brittney's pussy juice and his cum,throbbed for more. “Wow! That was awesome!!” Justin tells you. You whisper in his ear “ I think I got her pregnant”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it leave a comment or suggestions for the next story


End file.
